rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
RIGHT NOW
thumb|262px Canción colaborativa interpretada por las actrices de voz de Tsuna y Basil. 'Romaji ' [Ambos dare mo shiranai ai kotoba de oretachi wa hanasou yo Tsuna hitome atta shunkan ni hajimaru STOORI ambos dare mo mita koto nai ano sekai no hate e yukou yo Basil ima wa tooku nani mo mie yashinai kedo ambos dokoka tooi basho de kitto onaji yume wo egai teru nakama ga iru Tsuna te wo nobase RIGHT NOW ambos hanasanai zettai kizuna Tsuna shinuki daze HYPER ambos DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP! Basil SO FREESTYLE ambos hitori janainda YOU ARE Basil yakusoku shita yo ne ambos dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku ambos moshimo ima janai unmei wo ikite ita toshita nara Basil dare mo kizutsu ketari sezu ni kore taka na ambos dake do eraba reta mo no shika mirenai keshiki ga aru Tsuna suki na dake ja dare mo tadori tsukenai yo ambos itami wo shiru tabi ni mata oretachi wa tsuyoku nareru tachi agareru Basil tsuki agero RIGHT NOW ambos mamori tai zettai kizuna Basil ubai toru FUTURE ambos DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP! Tsuna sou FLY HIGH ambos kodoku nara WELCOME MY WORLD Tsuna wasuretari shinai ambos kore kara mo zutto kimi wo omotte iru ambos te wo nobase RIGHT NOW hanasanai zettai kizuna shinuki daze HYPER DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP! SO FREESTYLE hitori janain da YOU ARE yakusoku shitai yo ne dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku Basil sessha, hajimete enka ni utae mashita Tsuna Basil, kore wa enka janai su '''Kanji '''y letra en ingles Dare mo shiranai aikotoba de oretachi wa hanasou yo 誰も知らない合言葉で俺たちは話そうよ Let’s talk to us about the password no one know Hitome atta shunkan ni hajimaru SUTOORII 一目あった瞬間に始まるストーリー A story begin in a moment glance Dare mo mita kotonai ano sekai no hate e yukou yo 誰も見た事無いあの世界の果てへ行こうよ Let’s go to the end of that world that no one ever seen Ima wa tooku nani mo mieyashinai kedo 今は遠く何も見えやしないけど Even though right now we can’t see anything far away Doko ka tooi basho de どこか遠い場所で In a somewhere distant place Kitto onaji yume wo egaiteru きっと同じ夢を描いてる We’re definitely drawing the same dream Nakama ga iru 仲間がいる We have comrades Te wo nobase Right now 手を伸ばせ Right now Let’s reach out hands Right now Hanasanai zettai kizuna 離さない絶対　絆 Definitely won’t let go, the bonds Shinuki daze Hyper 死ぬ気だぜ Hyper It’s dying will Hyper Don't give up! You never give up! So Freestyle Hitori jyanain da You are 独りじゃないんだ You are Not alone You are Yakusoku shita yo ne 約束したよね We have promised, right Dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku だから　いつかきっときみを迎えに行く That’s why one day we’ll definitely go to meet you Moshimo ima jyanai unmei wo ikiteita toshitanara * もしも現代じゃない運命を生きていたとしたなら If we’re living in a fate that’s not supposed to be now’s Dare mo kizutsuketari sezu ni koreta kana 誰も傷つけたりせずに来れたかな Can we get through it without everyone getting hurt Dakedo erabareta mono shika mirenai keshiki ga aru だけど選ばれた者しか見れない景色がある But there is a scenery that no one other than the chosen ones can see Suki na dake jya dare mo tadoritsukenai yo 好きなだけじゃ誰も辿り着けないよ Just by liking it, no one can struggle to it Itami wo shiru tabi ni 痛みを知る度に In a journey where we understand pain Mata oretachi wa tsuyoku nareru また俺たちは強くなれる We can still become stronger Tachiagareru 立ち上がれる And stand up Tsukiagero Right now 突き挙げろ Right now Raise up Right now Mamoritai zettai kizuna 守りたい絶対　絆 Definitely want to protect, the bonds Ubaitoru Future 奪い取る Future Plunder the Future Don't give up! You never give up! Sou Fly high そう Fly high Yes, Fly high Kodoku nara Welcome My World 孤独なら Welcome My World If you’re lonely, Welcome My World Wasuretari shinai 忘れたりしない We will never forget Kore kara mo zutto kimi wo omotteiru これからもずっときみを想っている Now and forever, we’ll think of you Te wo nobase Right now 手を伸ばせ Right now Let’s reach out hands Right now Hanasanai zettai kizuna 離さない絶対　絆 Definitely won’t let go, the bonds Shinuki daze Hyper 死ぬ気だぜ Hyper It’s dying will Hyper Don't give up! You never give up! So Freestyle Hitori jyanain da You are 独りじゃないんだ You are Not alone You are Yakusoku shita yo ne 約束したよね We have promised, right Dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku だから　いつかきっときみを迎えに行く That’s why one day we’ll definitely go to meet you Sessha, hajimete enka ni utaemashita * 拙者、初めて演歌に歌えました This is the first time I’ve sung enka Basil, kore wa enka jyanaisu バジル、これは演歌じゃないす Basil, this is not enka Video Categoría:Character Song